


一场事先声明的谋杀

by lexdivina



Category: Dying of the Light - George R. R. Martin
Genre: Angst, Character Death, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-23
Updated: 2020-09-23
Packaged: 2021-03-07 19:15:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 15,587
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26612797
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lexdivina/pseuds/lexdivina
Summary: 因为他是如此爱他，加恩托尼才无法原谅自己，无法容忍他亲手害死了加纳塞克。他就像读懂自己一样理解盖瑟，明白朋友们脆弱的谎言下，被他亲手葬送的爱。他只有谋杀对盖瑟的爱，才有勇气让自己活下去。他只能一遍一遍告诉自己：你没有做错，加纳塞克背叛了你，你恨他，你恨他。
Relationships: Jaan Vikary/Garse Janacek





	一场事先声明的谋杀

**Author's Note:**

> 作者：鹤川  
> （我只是个贴文的！）

**一场事先声明的谋杀**

**-** **加恩x盖瑟**

“战争无处不在，提拉里恩。生命就是一场战争。”*

沃罗恩进入永夜的前十年，加恩托尼带着格温·迪瓦诺离开这颗星球。

胖撒旦静静俯视逐渐远离的星系，破碎的烈焰巨轮慢吞吞漫过拉特恩城的天际，金红色的天光泼在蝙蝠状飞车身上，应该是正午，加恩·维卡瑞想，沃罗恩的白昼愈发的仿佛黄昏，陷在蓝黑色的雾里，黎明抵达得越来越迟。他发动引擎，飞车嗡嗡作响，派尔的飞车并不如预期中好驾驭。格温看了看他，距离德克失踪已经过去三天，他们一面警戒布瑞坦的突袭，一面又要尽可能地在可行域范围内寻找德克·提拉里恩的踪迹。现在只剩下他们两个，人手紧缺、行动力大大下降，加恩一个人担负起了所有的重任。格温并不能经常看见他——哪怕此时此刻他们更应该信任彼此，通常他不是在放哨，便是打听德克的消息，或者从夏恩埃吉们口中探听到现状。德克失踪的第三个夜晚，加恩叫住了负责守望的格温。他看起来很憔悴，格温想，加恩本应该是在休息，可他看起来像是从很远的地方赶来。“我们离开沃罗恩吧，格温。”他停了半秒，然后道，“德克不会再出现了。”

格温把手轻轻搭在他肩上，“你看起来很累，”要塞的曜石沟渠内滚动着棕色的水流，水光泛在飞车的玻璃上，有那么一刻加恩觉得自己像极了无星池中城内的“果冻孩子”，巨大的疲惫感朝他涌来，“我来行驶飞船，你去休息会儿吧。”

他没有推托的必要，格温现在是他的特恩，特恩有资格共享与他等同的权利。如果是盖瑟，他一定也会不容置喙地抢过控制器，命令自己先到一旁休息。他们并没有带多少物件，一些必要的食物，几件外衣，格温和鲁阿克整理的《沃罗恩星荒野生态研究报告》，还有武器，薄薄的纸页与两把激光枪承载起他们在这颗星球的全部踪迹：探索与战争，文明与野蛮。加恩·维卡瑞把头靠在隆起的衣堆布料上，想要嗤笑一声，听起来却像是低沉的叹息。飞车起飞，他感受到烈焰要塞燃烧的曜石光在微合的眼皮上跳动，重力渐渐偏离身体，格温的声音与此同时听起来也轻飘飘的，“加恩……我们去哪里？”

他睁开眼，看了一眼沃罗恩的白昼，遥远的卡瓦娜高原星在森林上空闪耀着鲜红色的光辉，像一面永远不倒的旗帜，克莱尼·拉米娅城唱着不曾歇止的挽歌，经由呼啸的风贯穿在沃罗恩的四面八方。突然间有巨大的阴影覆盖下，咬碎了半个胖撒旦的光亮。是积雨云，格温告诉他，快下雨了。阴影游弋开时，加恩背对着她摇了摇头，是黑女妖。

“去阿瓦隆，去我们相识的地方。”他说道。

加恩·维卡瑞一无所有，荣誉、同胞、故乡，甚至是他的特恩。

前往阿瓦隆的路是场漫无止境的潮湿而溽热的梦。胖撒旦的光热在星系内膨胀，日轮的轮廓晃过寂寥而广袤的星域边际，一如他们最初踏上沃罗恩星球时，扑面而来刺目的白色的光。那时候整个拉特恩城都在燃烧，玛瑙色的火，水纹流淌在白色石墙上，仿佛一副闪着磷火的画轴。到正午时，七颗太阳将山脉与城市照得透亮，烈焰要塞在燃烧中呼吸。卡瓦娜高原星将它的文明与荣耀，烙印在这样一个注定被遗弃的流浪星球上，毫不示弱地张扬着母星的秩序与强盛：一颗熊熊燃烧的古老星球。那是沃罗恩进入永夜期后少见的炽热白昼，血色火光泼洒在要塞的山墙上方，与遥远的卡瓦娜高原星鲜红的光辉遥相呼应。广场中央矗立着一座玉髓色的雕像，他的右臂上是黑铁与红色耀石的宽大臂环。

盖瑟走过去，因为耀石的照耀，他深蓝色的眼睛晃出一点葡萄色的紫。烈焰巨轮在头顶缓缓漫过，天光渐渐变至金红。盖瑟抚摸上那座珍珠母色的雕像，转过头来，似乎要对他说些什么。第七颗太阳正巧偏过拉特恩城的天际，古老英雄的臂环，盖瑟的臂环，同时闪耀出炽热而昳丽的火光。

“加恩，我们到了。”

他在朦朦胧胧间被格温唤醒，隆起的衣服睡出干巴巴的褶皱。这一觉并不安稳，摇摇晃晃出支离破碎的梦境。加恩张开眼来，阿瓦隆的白昼是冷冷的月白蓝，一颗时刻冷静、睿智的星球，与他那永远都如同在燃烧着的母星卡瓦娜高原星天差地别。

格温从角落里拿出那份《沃罗恩星荒野生态研究报告》，把飞车的舱门打开，“我趁你休息的时候联系了你在阿瓦隆的老师，加恩，或许我们可以依靠他。”

他点头，下意识地把激光枪别在腰间，格温皱了皱眉，“加恩，这不是在沃罗恩。”她提醒道。

加恩·维卡瑞愣了那么会儿，然后苍白地朝她笑道：“你知道的，这是卡瓦娜人的风俗。”

她把脸别过去，似乎不知道该怎么看他。加恩随手拿起件外套穿上，藏起前臂上的臂环，右边那一只冷得厉害，颜色不再通亮，偶尔才会闪出一点余烬般的光亮。他走下飞车时，阿瓦隆的空气向他袭来，饱满而湿冷的水汽。他好像迎来了一场等待许久的雨，把拉特恩城的烈焰与火光熄灭，把那些关于铁与火、山洞与神话的记忆一并淹没。

他想起了盖瑟·加纳塞克，想起他深蓝色的眼睛，像一汪钴蓝色的海，也像卡瓦娜高原难以寻觅到的蓝色矿石，坚硬、原始、耀目。把人吞没。

加恩艰难地把眼阖上，重重吸了口气，来自阿瓦隆港口的海风吹乱他干硬的黑发，风里有盐巴的味道。格温在调整天梭，学院离港口有段距离。她汗湿的黑发垂在肩骨上，右手腕附近还有几道未愈合的疤痕，再之上，是一副被挖空的铁火臂环。不知为何，靠近内臂的那一块凹槽内，却嵌着一颗红色的耀石，遥远的黄色恒星隔着灰蓝色的雾照拂而下，光落在格温的臂上，耀石如同在燃烧般散发出温暖的茜色，加恩熟悉那样的温度。

隐约的，他似乎又看见降落在拉特恩城的盖瑟，他的声音饱和在沃罗恩金红色的白昼里，带着失真的金属质感，也许是因为加恩不太能想起来他的语气，盖瑟已离开他好远好远。而阿瓦隆的风呼啸过耳际时，他恍惚又能听到盖瑟的声音，他说，我们到家了，加恩。

加恩无奈地笑了下，前往阿瓦隆的路是场潮热而覆灭的梦，他努力想忘记他已逝去的特恩。可盖瑟·加纳塞克长在他的身体内，加恩·维卡瑞很难不想起他。他抬起手，从大衣口袋里翻出另一对天梭，恢复成当初那位冷静而果决的加恩托尼·里弗·恶狼·高阶铁玉·维卡瑞，“我来带路，格温。”

加恩·维卡瑞曾被寄予厚望，毋庸置疑。阿瓦隆是贩卖知识的星球，渴求未知星域的探索、古老星球的学术研究。与奇姆迪斯星通商之后，更进一步地将研究对象扩展向了其他外域星球。而这其中，最强烈地表示出抗拒与保守的恰是古老的卡瓦娜高原星。卡瓦娜人固守于自己的邦国法则与荣誉，厌倦外来客的侵蚀或浸染。鲜少有人能走进他们的文明，或者走出。

加恩·维卡瑞是个例外。

他在阿瓦隆的老师年过半百，离退休只差半年，却尽最大可能地为他们寻到了合适的学术职位——这也是格温始终带着报告的原因，她得证明自己和加恩确实有能力留在这颗星球上。他在古旧的学院门口接见他们，与加恩相拥，没去过问半句详情。近古稀的老人曾问他最钟爱的学生关于他母星的文明，一道儿探索两面战争时期的殖民冲突与内战历史，自然明白臂环与特恩的含义。他用一面的时间率先注意到格温悖于常规的两副臂环，右边那一副甚至空空荡荡；而他的学生与离开阿瓦隆时的模样差了太多，眼圈黑肿而疲惫，眼球内布满红血丝，仿佛一下子老了几十岁。最重要的，是他身上那种叛逆而果决的统帅力，正在慢慢殆尽。他邀他们先去家里歇脚，远离闹区的房子保留着古人类的建筑风格，整饬而干净。格温因疲惫决定到沙发上小睡会儿，臂环陷在柔软的沙发垫上，露出的那一只散发着温润的玉色。他的老师为他们各自倒了一杯大吉岭红茶，腾腾热气熏得老师的脸看不清，只剩道道皱纹。这是他离开阿瓦隆后，时隔多年再一次拜访老师的家。

“你的特恩，他没有跟来吗？”

加恩觉得嗓子发哑，一瞬间说不出话。他用手指把及肩的黑发用力撩到耳后，看起来很狼狈。过了很久，加恩才回复道，“格温……她现在是我的特恩。”

他的老师没再说什么，起身拍了拍他的肩，“你做得很好，加恩。”

真的好吗？加恩托尼无数次质疑自己这个问题。他违背卡瓦娜人的宗旨与荣誉，失去朝夕相伴的特恩，并做出了最忤逆法典的罪行——拥立他的贝瑟恩为新的特恩。没有一个卡瓦娜人曾做过这样的事，加恩不知道，自己到底对不对。

晚间休息的客房与格温分开，隔了一堵厚实的墙。古地球经历大崩溃后，少有殖民星球能寻到独属于他们的卫星，因而失序星域中绝大多数的人类星球是没有分明的昼夜的，有的只是自遥远的红巨星传来的屡屡光热，离得越远，黑夜自然来得越早。于是阿瓦隆的居民用火束与电灯拧亮了整颗星球，他们不依靠自然的馈赠，也不如卡瓦娜高原星得天独厚，藏有大量能吸收光热的耀石，反而用智慧与技术将阿瓦隆打造成一个不夜城。远方蓝色的电光游弋过白瓷色的窗槛，浮在绣红色的臂环耀石上方，灼蚀得肩膀发烫。

他的老师推门进来，举手示意了下手中的酒杯，“你该休息下，孩子。”

加恩摇摇头，而他看起来确实需要一场安稳的睡眠。老学者往酒杯里各自倒了半杯葡萄酒，递给他，“她是个勇敢的女人，你没选错。”

他无声默许了老师的评价，嘴角抽动了下，大概是自豪的笑。很长一段时间里加恩·维卡瑞都无法控制自己的表情。

隆隆的声响于头顶漫过，橙黄色的光落在窗格上被分割成斜长的棱影，在阿瓦隆，外出商贸的飞车总是趁夜里归家。他在稍纵即逝的闪光中听见老师说，那双凹陷的眼沉着古人类的博识，“加恩，不论你在沃罗恩经历了什么，你注定会成为传说中的英雄。她就是你的证明。”

右臂的铁火臂环忽然传来沉沉的刺痛，玛瑙色的耀石灼伤他的皮肤，把那些关于盖瑟的回忆也一并烧没。加恩托尼猛然感到一阵反胃，盖瑟的臂环、盖瑟被树灵蚕食掉半具骨架、盖瑟，盖瑟·加纳塞克，古卷样烧蚀殆尽。他没忍住，把那些荒唐的战役、冲动的举措，都说了出来。

而最后，当他说起盖瑟·加纳塞克时，他只说：我爱他，他却来狩猎我。

在阿瓦隆的生活亏了老师的照料，并没有强烈的疏离感。加恩到底还是位优秀的历史学家，阿瓦隆欠缺的恰是他那样扎根于古老邦国的宗旨之中，又敢于打破一代又一代人修饰的荣誉，将掩埋的历史真相挖掘出来的外域人。加恩•维卡瑞承袭他在卡瓦娜邦国内的荣誉与职责，于阿瓦隆的古籍记载中继续探索母星的历史。在这里几乎没有人喊过他的全名，阿瓦隆的居民无需固守卡瓦娜人的习俗，而鲜少也会有盖瑟那样尊崇传统的存在。他成为了真正的加恩·维卡瑞，甚至连加恩托尼这个名字也逐渐舍弃。卡瓦娜人不齿于同别的星球往来，他便也成了阿瓦隆星球上唯一的来自卡瓦娜高原星的外来客。学校与租借的房子相隔不远，他早起洗漱完毕，便前往学院翻阅资料，从断简残编中窥探过去的战争。阿瓦隆关于卡瓦娜高原星的记载确实太少了，与此相比他的论文算得上最珍贵有力的调查资料。但不可否认，阿瓦隆比任何一颗人类星球都要详细地收录了关于大崩溃、两面战争等等的史实遗迹。有时候他钻研地太久，会忘了自己是谁。那是历史学家的通病，看得太清楚，反而会忽视自己的存在。以往，盖瑟会强制性地要求他休息——虽然他的特恩没有明确表示过，但加恩清楚，盖瑟并不希望他捉摸得太清晰。那样加恩托尼会忘了他的邦国、他的兄弟、他的法则，甚至有朝一日他怕他将会打破他们固守的信仰。事实上他后来确实也这么做了。意识到这点后加恩常常感慨，盖瑟从很久以前就察觉到了这一切，而他最终也没能抚顺盖瑟的忧虑，他走向了盖瑟最畏惧的状况，也从此再没有那样一个敏锐的兄弟时时提醒他别陷太深。在沃罗恩的日子恍如隔世，他变成了真正的加恩·维卡瑞，除了格温外毫无过去的男人。阿瓦隆的丰饶滋养人，豢养人，将所有留客锻造成一个不断运转的陀螺，加恩已经不太能想起那些悲伤与背叛——只是偶尔在闲暇的时候，当他从皮革味的古卷里抬起头来，在他惯例失眠的第三个夜晚，盖瑟·加纳塞克的脸会不由自主地浮现在眼前。加恩想起他们年少轻狂时的样子，想起他们初次决战时的意气风发，想起盖瑟与格温争执，他怒不可遏的脸上，似乎总有那么几句欲言又止的话。想起他从窒息树丛中走出来，怀里抱着他伤痕累累的特恩。

那一刻他会再度清楚而绝望地回想起，他彻底失去了盖瑟·加纳塞克。

开春的时候，阿瓦隆港口的冰层也融化成稀碎的雪块。加恩·维卡瑞结束了漫长的文本工作，来自外域星球的学者无意得知了他出色的探险技能，在满是蹒跚耄耋老教授的历史学家群里，加恩无疑被托付了最高的寄望。早春的冰彻底融化前外域的学者返回各自的星球，却留给他一项最重要的考察任务：去阿瓦隆的山脉中寻找那些刻在山洞中的神话。

格温提出要同他一起前往，后山山脉是还未开拓的原始地带，虽远未如卡瓦娜山脉崎岖，也免不了危险性。加恩谢绝了格温的请求，他一向擅长于穿梭在废弃矿洞与古城地下，接受别人的帮助不是加恩的作风。

“你…你知道你最近状况不太对吗？”

她说这话时熹光从窗外照拂进来，最深处的耀石灼得眼睛刺痛，像是种无声的劝诫。这时加恩才惊觉想起，格温是他的特恩，特恩理应与他同在。

而他最后还是婉拒了格温的陪伴，他出色的贝瑟恩、同时也是他的特恩，有更需要她去完成的工作。“你会让盖瑟陪伴吗？”临走时，冷不丁的，格温冒出这么句话。

加恩摇了摇头，“阿瓦隆，”他说，“在阿瓦隆，盖瑟从来没有一刻出现在我身边。”

“加恩，回来后我们谈谈吧。”

那是一片少有人踏足的领地，土块附着树根，树根盘踞在岩石上方，比地域以南的城市迟整整一个月才能感知到春的气息。到处是结着霜的冻土，苍凉到瞧不见半点生灵的足迹。他比预期提早了两个小时抵达山洞，刻在上面的壁画因久经风蚀看不清图案，加恩考察了一个晚上后，就放弃了这里，转而向更深处前行。往后一公里坐落着一座坍圮的神庙，大概是战争期炸毁的，前殿早已识别不出昔日的轮廓，万幸曾存留在这里的雕像与壁画还保留得完完整整。他花了一周的时间留在这里考察古迹搜寻历史，历史学家敏锐的天性与丰富的经验提醒他：神庙远比山洞记载了更多关于过去的故事。

夜时他睡在泪滴型黄色飞车里，这辆飞车和过去他们在沃罗恩驾驶的那辆极像，只是更窄，仅能容下一个人。阿瓦隆的山脉位于严寒地带，是一座半凝固的雪山，冻土与废墟盖住了一切萌生的春意。广袤贫瘠的平原上，唯有他的飞车停泊于此，与过去的幽灵相伴。加恩常透过微黄色的玻璃圆弧去勘察天空，遥远却又看似咫尺的天际上方，红色的恒星正在迈入枯亡，偶尔他有心去辨，还能描摹出古人类记载的猎户座*的轮廓。但更多的时候，加恩总是在竭力寻找一颗燃烧着鲜红色辉光的星星，那是他的母星卡瓦娜高原星，他与盖瑟的故乡。离阿瓦隆是那样渺远，以至于见不到它的光亮，却一直在骄傲而暴烈地燃烧着。他无时无刻都在通过臂环感受母星的温度，同时也在感受盖瑟的温度。

白昼降临之初他从飞车里出来，开始修复那些残损的古迹。事实上他无法入眠，失眠的症状比以往更要严重。阿瓦隆的夜缺失主序星的照耀，冷至砭骨，出于安全起见他并不打算夜里也继续工作。睡不着的夜晚他开始回忆在卡瓦娜邦国的日子，这很奇妙，勘测那些古老遗迹时加恩也常常这样想，他是一位出色的历史学家，无论是在铁玉，亦或阿瓦隆，他都作为一位果决而智慧的历史学家广受赞誉。他负责研究历史，挖掘过去，而他本人却是一个没有过去的人。加恩·维卡瑞把他的过去都留在了沃罗恩，一个注定走入陨灭的星球。他在拒绝回忆起那些过去。

加恩托尼是很狡猾的，他知道如何用漂亮而得体的借口规避伤害。盖瑟·加纳塞克从一开始就清楚这一点。

考察的第三天骤然飘起了硬劣的粗雪，罡风刮得人无法动弹，加恩收拾了物什，躲进飞车的庇护中去。阿瓦隆是很少下雪的，只有在这样荒僻的北方山脉才有雪的影子。这场雪叫他想起他的故土。卡瓦娜高原星远远望去似乎是一颗只有炽热夏天的星球，一年四季都是膨生的滚热与光芒。而它的冬天来得同样凶蛮，北境是常年的暴雪与干燥寒风，坐落着大大小小的兵营。他的特恩加纳盖瑟就是在北境长大的。

那时候他作为远方的客人来看望这群孩子，四面八方吹来的白色雪子盖住山峦的耀石，放眼望去尽是茫茫的钢青色。那些孩子规规整整排成列，像扎根在雪原中央笔直而坚挺的树，远远地就在等待着他们。隔着罡风暴雪，他一眼看见了盖瑟·加纳塞克。

——或者说是他的眼睛。那汪蓝在白雾里显得那么耀眼、庄重，犹如一只蓄势待发的雷兽，即将穿过呼啸的白雪朝他奔来。加恩托尼在那瞬间意识到：他想要他。

他从来没告诉过盖瑟他来北境的原因。加恩不会把他的不堪与狡猾放在明面上。那时候很多孩子都注意到了加恩，他们喜欢他，也知道他总是和比他年幼的孩子玩耍。大家都理所当然地认定是因为他性情亲和，加恩也确实是希望他们这样看的，他没必要让他们都知道他异于常人的爱好，也不擅长应对那些欺负他的同龄人。加恩不讨厌小孩子，和年幼的孩子同样也有利于帮助他躲避同龄人的伤害。只有盖瑟·加纳塞克，他凭借他野兽本能一般的直觉与判断力立马察觉到了真相。

盖瑟为他的胆怯感到羞耻。他殴打他，辱骂他，像只荣誉的兽王。

那是他带加纳塞克去某个他熟知的山洞的时候。加恩确实喜欢他，他不否认这一点，所有的孩子里他最宠爱加纳塞克，他喜欢他身上野兽般的果决与勇猛，喜欢他总是高傲地抬起头直视面前的人。加纳塞克比他预想中更遵守法则与荣誉，他野蛮、自尊，同时也被法则驯服，忠诚于邦国的规定。加恩单独带他去陌生的长廊和洞穴探险，讲古老而有趣的故事，把赤裸裸的历史指给他看。起初只是些好玩的故事，后来慢慢演变为神话与传说。加恩托尼是有预谋的，他在那个年纪放弃了同龄人所探求的力量，无师自通一套预谋，狡猾得像个奇姆迪斯星人。他知道盖瑟·加纳塞克对此并不感兴趣，他从加恩的口中知道那些古老秩序背后的真相，可他谙于服从它。加纳塞克有自身的一套不受服从的原则，他没有加恩那样改变秩序的野心，同样的他拥有着加恩所缺失的那份对邦国的忠诚与守护。加恩托尼清楚这些，但他无所谓，他是故意讲给盖瑟听的。盖瑟·加纳塞克必须得知道，不管他接不接受。作为他未来的特恩，他必须掌握这些知识。

而他未来的特恩却出其不意狠狠殴打了他。那一个冬天，盖瑟·加纳塞克用他所有的力量殴打了加恩托尼。那一个冬天，加恩再没去过他们的兵营。冬天过去后，加恩却重新出现在了盖瑟的兵营。北境的冻土冒出瘠弱的绿色，兵营的孩子卸下了他们的厚外套，穿戴上统一的褐色军装。远远的，他看到盖瑟也在等待着他，一如当年的罡风暴雪中，用他骄傲而野性的蓝眼睛直视加恩。他知道他们再没有恩怨，古老的雷兽甘愿低下高贵的头颅，降伏于他。他们不谋而合，以无声的方式签定了誓约。

后来加恩还时不时地带他去古城的地下或废弃的矿洞探险，给他讲栖息在古城的幽灵与地脉煤居的食人者的故事，他一向擅长讲故事。在加恩托尼口述的故事里，英雄会重生，恶魔也将醒来。善与恶，憧憬与恐惧，胜者或败者，他们都存在，且饱满而真实，没有丝毫的偏颇。有一次他真的吓唬到了他，让加纳塞克受惊确实是很少见的，但很快盖瑟便反应过来，并生气地与他扭打成一团。那时候加恩才会意识到，他看着加纳塞克长大，他的特恩是个比他小几岁的孩子。他们经常打架，拳头对拳头，匕首对匕首。签定誓约前，加恩无疑防备他，防备这头未驯服的野兽。他们的爱混合着暴力与血，盖瑟·加恩塞克是个没有受过教育的人，他有什么不服气就用他的拳头表达。待加恩托尼即将成年时，他便把注意力转向武器运用上，不再需要盖瑟的保护。他擅长学习，也很快精通于此，甚至远远强过盖瑟——这让他未来的特恩很不爽。他大声嚷嚷着要向加恩宣战，哪怕他的年纪还不足以成为合法的决斗对象。加恩珍惜那样的盖瑟，意气风发的，还是不知天高地厚的少年的年纪。他等待他，就如他见到盖瑟·加纳塞克的第一面便决定好的那样，他要他，要他唯一的特恩。加恩在等他进入青春期，成为自己的搭档。

后来他们在雷姆兰山丘下面的山洞里立下铁与火的誓约，成为谁也无法僭越的特恩拍档。

当他们立下誓约时加恩已经足够强了，这让盖瑟很失望。绝大多数人都畏惧加恩托尼，不愿前来挑战。“你比我强很多。”加恩曾这样告诉他，但加纳塞克并不领情。他做过加恩一段时间的保护神，保护他安全度过童年，可加恩托尼无疑成长得太快了。邦国的兄弟畏惧加纳塞克仿佛出于本能般的技能，更畏惧加恩托尼凌驾于技能之上缜密且精准的计谋。邦国的学识很快便不能再满足他，加恩托尼逐渐向往于外域星球的学知，这让加纳塞克很惶恐，他嗅得出危险的气味，也嗅得到自己的特恩是怎样一个叛逆的年轻人。他从没想过要遵守邦国的法则，他要看破它，让过去的幽灵都活过来。

那也正是加恩托尼被其他邦国憎恨的原因。他太叛逆了。加恩还没有足够的力量保护自己时，他尽量躲起来，与过去的先祖相伴；但现在他已经足够强，并拥有了一个不逊色的特恩，那样的人是很难消抹自己的气息的，他很快便成为铁玉中的高位，并让所有人都记住了他的名字。而他的荣誉通常来自他的学识，战斗时加恩托尼往往是被动的那一位。他花在钻研历史上的时间远超于狩猎上的野心。那时候盖瑟还很年轻，不能理解他，稍稍便能被煽动。他们成年后第一次争执，源自布莱斯的挑衅。对方是个和盖瑟差不多大的年轻人，盖瑟没经过他的特恩允许便接受了挑战。最后自然是盖瑟胜利了，但他赢得并不轻松，盖瑟·加纳塞克第一次被挑战，小看了布莱斯，也高估了自己。回去后加恩给他包扎，他说，你应该先跟我商量，我是你的特恩。

加纳塞克赢得不够漂亮，一时怒从中来：他骂你，你听不懂吗？

他不是为了自己决斗，这点加恩是清楚的。加纳塞克愤怒是因为布莱斯骂加恩是个伪人，只有伪人才会想要毁坏自己邦国的荣誉。盖瑟显然无法容许自己的特恩被这般侮辱，他几乎是想都没想就和对方殴打起来，并很快便接受了挑战。

那时候盖瑟·加纳塞克还很年轻，加恩托尼也年轻，他们刚成为彼此的特恩不久，还有很多没来得及坦诚的话。比如加恩为什么不喜欢挑战别人、也不喜欢盖瑟接受别人的挑战。他说，盖瑟，你很强，比我强很多，但这不意味着你就适合无止尽的战斗。他的特恩还只是个孩子，不懂得沉稳，也不懂得顾及大局，但没关系，这些缺憾加恩都会给他补上，那就是他作为盖瑟特恩的存在价值。他在成年后学会了运用武器的技巧，也早早就在神话传说中见证一次又一次的战乱纷争，加恩托尼比任何一个人都要了解战争。在战场上，所有的因素都是不确定的，再小的争执都可能引发死亡，这是概率题，非此即彼。加恩托尼比他年长几岁，他理应判断得清轻重，他得用自己的方式保护他的特恩。

他说，你是对的，盖瑟，我很高兴你愿意来保护我的荣誉。但是，与其要让你受伤，被他们辱骂又有什么，我没关系的。

加纳塞克并未消气，不可置信地瞪着他：你是不是有毛病？你是我的特恩，我有理由维护你的名声。

加恩蹲下身，盖住他的手，轻轻叹了口气：盖瑟，你要知道，以后会有人骂更难听的话，会有更危险的人来挑战我们。这是身为我的特恩必须要面对的，我得提醒你，可能我……加恩顿住，沉默了一会儿，然后说，我以后或许会做出让你不愉快的事，即使这样。

你还要做我的特恩吗？

他从久违的睡眠中骤然睁开眼来，雪夜已经过去，茫茫的白色将山脉掩盖成一片圣洁的雪原。加恩打开车窗，将疲惫的脸埋入掌心。

我恨你，加纳塞克，他说，你背叛了我。

他在一周后归去，携带着不小的发现。外域的学者沿着他提供的资料很快便在自己的星球进行勘察。加恩回来的不凑巧，格温被派去了附近城市的森林考察生态。他一时不知去处，主动找了老师叙旧。只有和老师相处的时候加恩才能好好把盖瑟的事说出来，他太久没念过他的名字，导致出口时加恩才意识到那几个字是如此艰涩拗口，又是如此熟悉。那曾是他天天挂在嘴边的名字，他最引以为傲的名字。老人沉着蜜色的眼静静打量他，末了，问道：

加恩，你还爱他吗？

你爱他吗？可是在卡瓦娜，他们没有“爱”这个字。

年轻的时候他从别人口中听过这个词。从伊恩-克西唱过的歌里。

那是位来自外域星球的伊恩-克西，她总是讲不一样的故事，讲已经泯灭的古人类的传说。她说洪水之后，他们在地上分为邦国。*她触摸加恩的眉骨，赞誉他会成为新的一代征服王。你找到你的赫菲斯提安了吗？小时候她总是这么调侃加恩，你要小心，亚历山大大帝一生战无不胜，但他打过一次败仗：败在赫菲斯提安的两腿之间。*这个女人有很多孩子，他们大多地位低下，成为谁的克西，或者科拉瑞尔。与盖瑟定下誓约后加恩带盖瑟去见了她，她已经很老了，但那双眼睛依旧清醒且明亮。她和他的特恩一样，有一双漂亮的蓝眼睛。

伊恩-克西捧住加纳塞克的脑袋，由衷地赞美他：哎呀，你的眼睛真漂亮。

盖瑟并不适应这样的地方，这是伊恩-克西们的住所，她们，她们的孩子，扎根在过去的矿洞附近的村落，世世代代都没有逃脱历史的桎梏。加恩盖住年轻特恩的手背，告诉他：我很喜欢她，她就像我的母亲。

晚上他们留下来，围着腾升的篝火唱古老的歌。伊恩-克西们有副好嗓子。这是被废墟与沙漠包围的村落，到了晚上总是很冷，被遗弃的人学会了用音乐与舞蹈驱赶夜晚的猛兽。卡瓦娜高原星盛产矿石，矿石会吸收光热，会燃烧，卡瓦娜人也会燃烧。那一晚跳的人都在燃烧，火从他们被照耀的脸，到扭转的身躯，露出的脚踝。他的特恩也在燃烧，他永远炙热、滚烫，一颗蓬勃跳动的心脏。就如同很久以后他在格温的臂环里能感受到的，盖瑟的温度从来没有离开过他。火光之间他们迎来一个跳舞的男孩儿，那是某个伊恩-克西的孩子，他还很小，比加纳塞克都要年轻。瘦弱、骨骼细窄，穿着一件蓝色亚麻布袍。他迎着火跳舞，火光照亮肚皮上的汗珠，暴露出的皮肤像条棕色闪电。*他们为他欢呼，为他伴奏。在这里，没有规矩与荣誉，没有邦国，没有战役。只有最原始的性与爱。她问加恩，你爱他吗，我的孩子？

你爱他吗？卡瓦娜人不说爱。可加恩托尼是个走在法则之外的人，他知道怎么用古人类的语言描述他对特恩、对盖瑟的感情。他承认、妥协、缴械投降。他爱盖瑟。他一直在等他，等他成为自己唯一的特恩。他说，没有什么能超越我们之间的羁绊，甚至爱也不可以。

于是他们在火光照耀间亲吻彼此，在这个爱欲的国度，这个遗弃的失乐园。

在人员散去的篝火边，等不来白昼的夜里，在沙漠，在两具汗水淋漓的躯体间。他们用力拥抱彼此。

那一刻，加恩喊了他最私密的名字。

现在你也还爱着他吗？

我不能再爱他。

在阿瓦隆的第二年，他彻底习惯了加恩·维卡瑞的身份。

他们不再聊起沃罗恩，不会谈论失踪的德克，也鲜少回忆起当初的战争。加恩把他的过去，全都留在了即将进入永夜的星球上。

他不再擅长和人说话，曾经的加恩托尼有擅于同人谈判的好口才，极少有人能争论得过他，现在加恩却感到疲惫了，他把自己关在过去的传说中，即使是格温也难以与他搭上话。他们没有争吵，也很少交流。

他越来的像盖瑟·加纳塞克，即便这个词是他与格温之间的禁语，是他抛在沃罗恩的过往与爱恨。但认识他的人都清楚，加恩·维卡瑞再不是当年的加恩托尼，也不是与德克相识的维卡瑞，他逝去的特恩融在他的身体里。他会发怒，会冷笑，也会用拳头表达自己的不悦。可他唯一不向自己的特恩坦白。

那么一次他们真的争执了起来，她头一次见到加恩失态的模样。曾经他如同神祗一般神圣不可侵犯，而自从加纳塞克去世后他再不如当初神采奕奕。格温无法朝他发怒，一旦涉及加纳塞克他们便会陷入一个拧不开的结。她无法带加恩走出来，也不能告知他真相，那会毁了加恩。

我只是希望你能回去。她说，用尽一位贝瑟恩、同时也是特恩最真挚的劝告。

你还是没办法放下加纳塞克吗？

我恨他…。加恩闭上酸痛的眼，用力地呼吸起来，我没有办法…我只能伤害他，只有这样我才不会被他狩猎。他要杀了我，格温，我背叛了他……

她一下子红了眼眶，蹲下身抱住他的头，仿佛一位慈悲的母亲。

我在这里。她哄道，你没有做错。

我在这里。

加纳塞克也曾那样说。在他们青涩的不知爱欲的年少时代，在红色的火星余烬下，在有着温度的沙漠中央。

进入时加纳塞克咧开嘴笑起来，他抬起手去抚摸加恩的胸膛，掌心沾着粗粝的沙。雾色浸在他的眼里，一块被洗濯的蓝宝石。盖瑟的掌心，他的胸膛，汗与汗交织在一处。右臂的臂环灼蚀得双方都疼痛难当，热气呼在盖瑟汗湿的发上。他颤栗着，敲了敲加恩心脏的部位。喧宾夺主的口气。

我一直在这里。

一个月后他被派往卡瓦娜高原星，去母星的古迹核实信息。

狩猎与背叛早已落下帷幕。夏恩埃吉们从即将熄灭的星球归来，也一并带来了发生在那里的战役消息。布莱斯与铁玉几番斡旋，不再追究往事。他来时是卡瓦娜的秋天，节庆刚刚过去，耀石与作物堆起一个丰饶的星球，没有人看得见底下古老腐坏的根基。考察结束后加恩没有回铁玉，他去见了伊恩-克西，那个像他母亲一样的外域女人。

她又老了很多，加恩也不再年轻。每年都如期席卷再来的沙尘暴将村落侵蚀得只剩断墙残瓦，体弱的伊恩-克西们不堪重负大批病逝，这里已然很少再有人的影子。而她一直留在这里，仿佛一座风干的雕塑、一盏明与暗交替的指路灯、一幅刻着战役与屠戮的风雪长卷。

她不问他，那个蓝眼睛的孩子去了哪里。只是抬起皲裂的手抚摸加恩的轮廓，她已经很老了，几近双目失明。粗糙的指腹沿着眉骨向下，扫过高挺的鼻梁、青黑的胡渣，一直停留在他的心脏处。

你是加恩托尼。她一字一顿阐述道。

加恩托尼·里弗·恶狼·高阶铁玉·维卡瑞。

加恩托尼从不欺瞒自己。

加恩托尼会成为一个传说，他们说。

他是第一个让他的贝瑟恩成为特恩的铁玉；一个背叛邦国，同时又为邦国做出重大奉献的英雄，功与罚并重；铁玉中最狂妄自大的年轻人。加恩·维卡瑞，他的臂环，铁与火，银与玉，同等沉重。他打破了邦国古老陈旧的体系，是开疆扩土的英雄，也是背叛者，他就是一部史诗，一个传说。

而格温，她也会被记得。作为史无前例反抗的贝瑟恩。

可是鲜少有人会记得盖瑟，那个最接近卡瓦娜人品德的男人、如同神祗一样的存在，那个跟随他在山洞里乱跑的孩子。他的第一任特恩，他亲手害死的特恩。

很久往后，当他讲起格温，讲起银与玉的誓约，总是风轻云淡，甚至无意中表达出些许骄傲。可是他从来不敢说他的特恩，不管是后来的格温，还是那位一直陪伴了他多年的朋友。盖瑟·加纳塞克的名字像铁一般烙在他舌上，他不敢提起他，他不知道自己有没有资格再讲起他。

没有人会问起他的名字，他的故事，他的死亡。除了那场战役中的幸存者，没有人会在乎是谁伤害了他，盖瑟·加纳塞克最后究竟在狩猎谁。也没有人会过问，他爱过谁。

而你。伊恩-克西捧住他的脑袋，你必须了解你选择的特恩，你要记住他，记住你爱过他。

加恩，不要谋杀你的爱。

离开卡瓦娜高原星后他又先后去了不同的星球，忘川星、无星池中城、黑暗黎明星，这是一次漫长的出差。所有的星球都有一段需要被核实的历史，所有的星球都在重复他的历史。沃罗恩，一颗节庆星球，一颗为了证明边缘星域的富有和强大，被塑造、被公然地挥霍、最后又被彻底抛弃的星球。它从头到脚都是殖民的烙印，就仿佛加恩托尼身上从头到尾都是盖瑟·加纳塞克的烙印。不管他去哪里，都有沃罗恩的影子；去哪里，都有盖瑟的影子。

回到阿瓦隆后他感到无尽的疲惫。格温在港口等候他，走下飞车后他们用力拥抱彼此，加恩把脸埋在她乌黑的发间，环住她的臂膀。银与玉、铁与火。被填充的耀石贴在他的内臂，如同一块烧灼过的铁。他总在格温的臂环中感受曾经的特恩的温度，星夜兼程地燃烧，一如沃罗恩的白昼，一如那个人，永远在燃烧，永远炽热。

加恩托尼红了眼睛。

后来他有了自己的学生，一位狼巢星人。他有一双绿松石色的眼睛，说话的口气像极了他们的老朋友德克。他的学生热衷于卡瓦娜文明，坚持要加恩做他的导师。

他会缠着加恩问邦国的规矩。关于挑战，关于伊恩-克西，关于科拉瑞尔与克西，也关于特恩。最后，他问起加恩的工作。加恩告诉他：我的工作是从母星卡瓦娜高原的神话传说中整理出它真正的历史。

他顿了顿，补充道，“我的特恩…盖瑟，盖瑟·加纳塞克，他是我见过，最具备卡瓦娜荣誉的男人。”

那是他第一次主动说出盖瑟的名字。意外的，那几个发音并不拗口，也不艰涩，仿佛本就在那里，等着加恩去呼唤、去重新回忆。他知道他需要一个人去记录他，哪怕只是短暂的停留，加恩都希望盖瑟·加纳塞克这个名字能重新活过来。于是他按捺不住，将关于那孩子的一切全盘托出。

最后他总结说，盖瑟继承了邦国所有的美德与传统，连同他的缺点，都是卡瓦娜人该有的样子。他即是卡瓦娜本身。

多年前他携带着两套截然不同的法则来到沃罗恩，他们冲撞、斗争，无法容忍一方的存在。卡瓦娜的文明是部不容篡改的古老法典，排斥外来文明的编纂与矫正，处处与异域的文明碰撞。加恩身负两套原则，走得太远了，他很可能就会在两方相斥中丧失自我。而盖瑟，盖瑟·加纳塞克，他是他的支撑点，他的指标。理性看到未来的文明，也永远肩负卡瓦娜人的高傲。

“盖瑟就是我读懂这套古老法典时，最本质的骄傲。”

无论他走得多远，多么反叛过去的法典，他都一直在这里。以不容置喙的语气，阐释不容纂改的事实：而我的确存在。

加恩·维卡瑞是个史学家，他从那些细枝末节中猜测过去的历史、卡瓦娜高原星发展的轨迹，他触摸母星的历史脉络，一如触摸记忆中的盖瑟。读懂他的母星，也即是读懂盖瑟。读懂他对自己忠诚而赤忱的爱，读懂没来得及说出口的真相。

他真的读懂盖瑟了吗？

后来加恩常能梦见他。年轻的加纳塞克。

他离加恩好远，怒目圆睁的样子，好像在生谁的气。加恩蹲下身问，你为什么要生气？

加纳塞克不回应，隐隐绰绰的加恩看到他眼眶红了一圈。那时他突然想起了很多事：他从阿瓦隆回来后盖瑟总是欲言又止的表情、伊恩-克西的话。他在心里暗暗忖度，原来已经过去了这么久，春去冬来，朝朝暮暮，久到他已将他的去世坦然接受，久到加恩托尼敢到梦里去见他。于是他走过去，抱住他的脑袋，问：你爱我吗？

加纳塞克一把推开他，红着眼睛否认道：我不爱你。

我不爱他，我不爱他。

他向德克发怒，否定他的措辞，否认他的爱。

卡瓦娜人不说爱。

他第一次接触这个词是从加恩口里，在他从阿瓦隆归来后。

那一天他也带来了他的贝瑟恩，格温·迪瓦诺。银与玉。

盖瑟由衷地恭喜他，来自外域的贝瑟恩为加恩带来了更高的荣誉，使他成为高阶铁玉。盖瑟·加纳塞克自认脾气还算不错，最初他总是帮助她、保护她、倾听她。但很快就变成了污言秽语，甚至到达加恩也感到为难的地步。

为什么？他蹲下身问年轻的加纳塞克，像循循善诱的父亲。为什么你总在生气？

加纳塞克恶狠狠地警告他：你在放任你的荣誉被侵犯。

从阿瓦隆回来后他就变了，他变成了加恩·维卡瑞，公然挑战法典，保护自己的贝瑟恩不受其他人侵犯。他拥有了新的名字。

后来盖瑟跟格温吵架，辱骂她的鲁莽与无知，叱责她对加恩的伤害。格温摇摇头：够了加纳塞克，不论你说什么，我爱他。

爱。古卡瓦娜的语言中没有“爱”这个字眼，铁与火的誓约间也没有爱，可银与玉的誓约拥有，那个来自外域的女人，她用他们的文明与语言将感情命名。——盖瑟是从那里第一次知道了爱的名字，这样一种牢固的、广为人知的，超越邦国文明的誓约。自古人类起，就诞辰的语言。他鄙夷这样的文明。鄙夷偷走他名字的女人。

这样啊。他突然回忆起来了，忍不住抱住那个孩子。

加恩伸出手，去抚摸年轻的加纳盖瑟发红的眼眶：原来你不是在生气，你一直在难过。

这没办法，他的特恩是遵循邦国传统的孩子，所以他说不出，他不懂那就叫爱、甚至是超乎于爱的情愫。加纳塞克没受多少教育，他不知道怎么把他的爱得体地表达出来。他们用铁与火的誓约、以特恩的荣誉冠之以其意义。对盖瑟来说，那就是他全部的爱。

他一直爱着加恩。

沃罗恩战役后的第三年，他告别了阿瓦隆，决定回到沃罗恩。格温什么都没说，交给他一只月牙形的竹笛，短短的一截，挂在脖子上。它的歌声可以吸引黑女妖，格温说，去见他吧。

加恩点点头，与她短暂地拥抱了下。

回拉特恩城那一日正是早春的正午。云层盖住了胖撒旦缓缓移过的影子，整个城市都仿佛埋在火后的余烬里，黯淡，寒冷，走向永夜。他再一次看到了矗立于广场中央的雕塑，因为光线原因，玉髓色的身躯流动灰白的暗纹，看不清表情。而那只铁火臂环仍旧在闪耀，在这万籁暗哑中折射出最炽热的光芒。

后来他去过窒息树林，站在山顶吹响格温送给他的笛子。站在高处什么都看得清楚，树灵丛生的地方、盖瑟受伤的地方，他不禁怀疑那一天加纳塞克驾驶飞梭在上方，是否也清清楚楚看到他打出去的那一枪。往下加恩再也不敢想下去，一如他从来不敢接近盖瑟的埋葬点。他把那对天梭从口袋里掏出来——加纳塞克用过的那对，沾着血，用力地攥紧它。然后吹响笛子。在邦国古老的传说中，他们坚信黑女妖是铁玉的手足兽与象征，每当铁玉危在旦夕之时，黑女妖就会前来指引和保护。他的特恩尤其相信这个故事。可不管他怎么呼唤，都不曾出现一只黑女妖。

属于女妖的时代早已过去。

这个星球已经不再拥有居民，除了加恩托尼。

白昼来得黯淡且迟慢，很快沃罗恩就将迎来严酷的寒冬，那会是比卡瓦娜北境还要寒冷狂暴的雪，第十二个梦将被埋葬、挑战城内的机械即将报废，一座座曾经辉煌的城市终将走入死亡。沃罗恩充斥着死物，和寻找死物的人，还有幽灵。*

他要在这注定来临的黑夜，与罡风暴雪中，踏上寻找盖瑟的旅程，一如他最初费尽心力在茫茫人海中寻觅配得上成为自己特恩的存在。现在他也在寻找他的特恩。

很久以前加恩曾不小心弄丢过盖瑟。正确来说是他过于专心于山洞探索，没注意到他走丢的特恩。

那是在雷姆兰山丘下的洞穴里，迷宫样的结构内坐落着大大小小的矿洞，曾是殖民战争时期古代人的居所。他嘱咐盖瑟紧跟着他，他的特恩没有加恩那样对山洞天生的兴趣与了解性。可加恩过于在意深处的遗迹，竟无意间加快了脚步，也忘了提醒盖瑟，待回过神时，已寻不到盖瑟的踪迹。

最后却是加纳塞克先找到了他。他得意地扬了扬右臂的臂环：我会找到你的。他说，那双眼睛格外地骄傲且明亮，别忘了我们的誓约，铁与火。

我会来找你。我会找到你。

他朝着昏黑的前方喃喃，突然将脸埋进温热的掌心，发出沉沉的低吼。

你在哪里，加纳塞克？

离开沃罗恩的那一天格温问他，我们去哪里？

去阿瓦隆，去我们相识的地方。

很多时候他其实知道，他并不是要回到与格温相识的地方，而是想逃离到一个没有盖瑟气息的星球。

而现在他回到他们分离的地方，埋葬盖瑟灵魂的星球，他却找不到他。

冬天过去后，沃罗恩迎来一位来自远方的客人。

加恩没能第一时间认出他。德克变了很多，发型、衣着、气质，甚至连讲话也少了当初那份针锋相对。他把兜帽放下来，加恩在那时看到了他右脸上长长一道疤，提拉里恩现在看起来像极了布瑞坦。

“好久不见，加恩。”

加恩愣了愣，转而笑着去跟他握手。

“好久不见，提拉里恩。”

他们没有聊那晚德克究竟去了什么地方、他如何从那场决斗中死里逃生，也没有问加恩接下去的打算。他既然知道加恩在这里，必然已见过格温，知道所有的细枝末节。德克让他不要为格温担心，她现在过得很好，并且会越来越出色，到时整个星域都将知晓她的名字。

“格温现在很像过去的你……”德克顿了下，又摇了摇头，“不……她更像加纳塞克。”

加恩仰起头，笑了，“是啊，大家都像他。”

他在无声息中影响了那么多人，教会格温反抗；教会德克奉献；最重要的，他教会了他的特恩爱。盖瑟·加纳塞克永远那么美：野性，原始，自信，尊严，骄傲，坚定，慈悲。没有人会不爱他。

于是他们聊起他，那个不会褪色的男孩儿。闪耀、顽固，像匹不受束缚的野兽。加恩说，你知道吗，我从见到他第一面就想要他。要他做我的特恩，比这世上任何一人都要至上的存在。

德克犹豫地张合了下，然后小心翼翼问道：“加恩，那一天……”

加恩托尼转过脸，看向他。提拉里恩再没说话。

你都知道了，是吗？

……战争无处不在，提拉里恩。生命就是一场战争。

他的特恩喜爱战斗，更喜爱胜利。加恩则恰恰相反。

他从很小的时候就知道，战争并不仅仅存在拳击枪战中，生命处处是战争。邦国内的权利较量是、奇姆迪斯星人的挑拨离间是、爱更是。

他们是特恩，超越生命与荣誉的同伴、战友、兄弟，更是这场爱的较量中的对手。

特恩搭档比任何一个人都要理解彼此。

他很早就明了了自己的罪孽。加恩托尼屠杀了自己的特恩。他的保护人、兄弟，同时也是爱人。

而他最明白，他的特恩爱他，凌驾于誓约之上的爱，也比“爱”更要强烈的关于特恩的誓约。

盖瑟·加纳塞克爱他，爱到甚至可以抹杀自己的情绪，自己的骄傲，自己的生命。

因为他是如此爱他，加恩托尼才无法原谅自己，无法容忍他亲手害死了加纳塞克。他就像读懂自己一样理解盖瑟，明白朋友们脆弱的谎言下，被他亲手葬送的爱。他只有谋杀对盖瑟的爱，才有勇气让自己活下去。他只能一遍一遍告诉自己：你没有做错，加纳塞克背叛了你，你恨他，你恨他。

而最后他终于察觉，那些爱是会生长的。那些记忆，那些被谋杀的爱，重又长出来，覆盖他，吞噬他。

盖瑟在他身上留下了那么多烙印：悔恨，憎怨，尊敬，与爱。如此种种。

加恩在理清真相的那一刻就老了，他只是还在挣扎，在爱和悔恨的风暴中抗衡。

最后他选择回到沃罗恩，这颗注定要枯亡的星球。它是流浪汉、漂泊客、造物主的弃儿，失去的人、邦国的传统与荣誉、他与盖瑟的誓约，都将随它一起坠入灭亡。

在这里，时间变慢，四季也变钝。

德克没有过多的停留，隔日清晨便坐上他的飞车离开。胖撒旦已很少会在头顶跃过，那天不知为何，天亮得极其早。德克要离开前，突然停住脚步唤了他一声。

“我在见你之前，先去阿瓦隆见了格温一面。”

他掏了掏口袋，扔给加恩一样亮闪闪的物件。

“阿瓦隆人有副好手艺，你知道的吧。”

烫金般的日光照下来，浮在玛瑙色的耀石上方，火焰般燃烧出绯色的光芒。一瞬间，整个特拉恩城的耀石都仿佛在回应它的召唤般，折射出茜色的光。火光将城市照亮。右臂的黑色臂环忽然传来隐隐的钝痛，他把那条挂件用力攥在掌心，笑了起来。耀石的温度格外熟稔。

一颗呢喃宝石。

他突然意识到有太多话忘了对盖瑟讲，在他失去控制出手攻击布莱斯之前、在他与盖瑟分道扬镳之前，在他彻底失去他之前。

踏上沃罗恩那一晚加恩给他们讲起这个星球的历史，他的贝瑟恩，与特恩。他告诉他们：沃罗恩不属于任何星系，它是颗完全自由的星。而他的特恩，他高贵的灵魂留在了这里。

盖瑟，加恩想告诉他，我们应该是自由的，完全自由，不受邦国的约束，想爱则爱。盖瑟，你是我的特恩，我们用誓约具体化的爱，你是我身为卡瓦娜人最深处的骄傲。而除此之外，除了这些最本质的荣誉之外，我们都应该是自由的。

我们没必要放弃任何一种情绪，无论是歆羡、妒忌、悔恨，又或是爱。

我们没必要拘束于法典的制约与命令。在沃罗恩，一切法则都将走入消亡。

而不管在哪里，我都爱你。

回到拉特恩城的那一天，加恩突然想起，拉特恩城还有另外的名字，它叫苍穹誓约，也叫天之盟友。在他们遥远而高傲的母星大地上，那世世代代被歌颂传扬的男人与男人之间的誓约，无论何时，都在提醒着他：我在这里。以廖远而亘古的苍穹起誓，我会作为你的特恩永远守护在你身边。

在这里，鲜花会生锈，盐巴会腐烂。*

在这里，爱永远丰盛。

Fin.

*“战争无处不在，提拉里恩。生命就是一场战争。”、“沃罗恩充斥着死物，还有寻找死物的人，还有幽灵。”:引用自原文

*猎户座：狩猎女神阿尔忒弥斯在兄长阿波罗的设计下，误将爱人奥赖温射中伤亡。朱庇特对此唏嘘不已，便将其爱人化为猎户座。此处暗指加恩与盖瑟。

*洪水之后，他们在地上分为邦国：《圣经·旧约》10:32

*亚历山大大帝一生战无不胜，但他打过一次败仗：败在赫菲斯提安的两腿之间：赫菲斯提安不仅是亚历山大出生入死的战友、兄弟，更是他的情人。关系上很类似加恩与盖瑟，因此做了类比

*蓝色亚麻布的男孩儿：情节参考《英国病人》

*鲜花会生锈，盐巴会腐烂：《霍乱时期的爱情》

*《一场事先声明的谋杀》：一个小小的双关，既指沃罗恩的被发现、被殖民，与注定的坠落；也指发现爱，谋杀爱，诛杀爱人，诛杀我。

*关于名字：原著里花了大篇幅解释了名字的意义，因此这篇在加恩的名字上稍微使了点心思。作为卡瓦娜人时使用加恩托尼，而走出卡瓦娜束缚的加恩则使用加恩·维卡瑞这个名字。情感上也有相应的对应。明白盖瑟对自己的爱后统一用加恩托尼。


End file.
